Nightmare Chapter 1
by Mio Kurosawa
Summary: What happens when a soldier dosen't turst either is king or general ? What is the afterlife ? In this world we all only die and vanish? In a country there was a girl named Umiko, that was forced to fight in the army, her parents have died in a incident some years ago, suspected to be request by the royal family to shut the truth to the people, but this might be diferente soon


"Who are we?" (General), "Imperial Guards!" (Soldiers), "What do we do?" (General) , "We save the king from the dark hands!" (Soldiers). For no reason everyone just started applauding the general, pff, what will he do!? In the battlefield he is the most useless among the useless. And the king, isn't he just a man? Why am I here I ask myself.

Some people judge me for being in the military even thought I am a girl, pathetic! I don't even want to be here serving this bullshit regiment. I am basically a forced recruit who is serving someone not for respecting her, but because of fear. You might think its cowardness, it's not trust me, I have seen the cry of many soldiers charging at me…

A bunch of billion people in this disorganized planet and I don't manage to not speak with one… that's what loners do, although I prefer working alone, many died counting on the other to save him… it's a consequence of trusting someone, being disappointed all the time.

Finally the speech is over, although I haven't heard any those cliché words… seriously all of them are the same, neither the details change, finally I can go anywhere I want. I don't know why everyone here follows all the rules, you will end up killing the same guy as before, the same violence, wildness, and love for king, which is zero. I have lost all hope in humanity I had, seeing sad faces, earing yells, smelling smoke… neither of this will be lost in my mind, war has destroyed me a lot of people. I wanted to destroy war, but for every mistake that I correct, politicians create thousands.

My name is Umiko, Umiko Nagumo, i belong in the 33rd imperial regiment, i serve the king Nagai in my sword and rifle, but that's not the important fact of me being here, I am not here to serve this worthless king and his silly government. My father and my mother, died, they were also soldiers from and imperial guard regiment, but they retired and in the end, they were backstabbed by someone really important to them…

In the files, and in the chit chats between generals, they categorize me as the top ranking imperial guards, the unit who could destroy a complete regiment, but as there always pros and cons, my con is that I have the option to revolt, and destroy regiments and then division, and then corps, and after it destroy the king's crown, I won't do that just yet, I mean I do not know if my father or mother wants that.

You got it right, what I do really serve is the blood of my father and mother, this blood who runs in my veins, who bringed me to life. It wasn't the king's will that created, and nor am I a weapon of war, so, I will run my life how I want, as my father and mother wills.

"Prepare, steady, fire!" (Drill Sargent). Don't tell me how it's done, I could kill any of the units there are here, I don't know why they still bring me here, but if this goes on I will end up getting on my nerves and kill someone. "Listen up, gentlemen", "We got reports of the 24th Regiment being pinned down by some resistance members in the south", "Our job is to cut their main supply from the southeast and then support the 24th division counter-attack" , "This will be both your and the regiment baptism of fire" , "Good luck, lads" (Drill Sargent). Wait a second, you mean I will watch combat right now, oh gosh, my head was with a adrenaline crisis , I mean I don't see combat since the point that I raged at the 11th Regiment in a firing range and killed the whole regiment, guess I'll have great fun destroying those filthy rebels.

Type 99 Arisuka, check, bayonet, check, type 96 grenades, check, excitement for killing, check. "Hey, Umiko, get your sweet ass here!" (Private), "Shut up, or do you want to get killed?" (Umiko), "Sorry, Corporal!" (Private). Inside the truck which would drive us near a town called Kriknud we drove, we could only ear the roaring of the motor, and the breath that would escape at each other's mouth with excitement. After 10 minutes of this same cycle, we heard artillery fire. "Dismount everyone" (Umiko), "How far are we?" (Umiko), "Corporal we are 3 kilometers away, but this area was designated with heavy enemy fortification!" (Driver), "Have you ever heard about the siege of Leningrad?", "Storm that shit down!" (Umiko).

I could be the loneliest women of all time, but at that moment my whole platoon would follow my lead, I felt respected and honored for leading those men to victory, even though my plane was risky and not really the greatest, they would just follow me, ready to sacrifice. "Corporal, enemy squad has been spotted" (Private), "Where the hell are those maggots?" (Umiko), "300 meters, 15 individuals, Corporal!" (Private), "I guess it's time, get ready to engage!" (Umiko).

I check my platoon, all weapons up, we are ready to dye, let's test how this recruits go well in this baptism. I signal to attack, we link the bayonet into the Arisuka, and we bayonet charge at the enemy. "How many bodies!?" (Umiko), "Sir, I count 5" (Recruit), "No shit, this must have been a trap" (Umiko). I heard voices from the other side, "Take cover!" (Umiko), no one reacted soon enough, they were obliterated from the enemy gun fire that pinned us down. I lied on the ground, baiting the foolish enemy into thinking that I was dead, for me it was painful and against myself, but I had to do, its not like I am immortal or something. In this field, seconds passed like minutes, even though I knew I could kill the whole regiment, my hands were shaking, and my heart was racing, I felt the adrenaline running on my veins. I can kill anyone, but still I cannot stop anyone from killing, what a difficult scenario. Alright, I made my decision, I am going to give my position to them and wait for them to attack, that way I will be less exposed, and I can kill all the enemies in this area, it's a risky move, but has high reward to me.

I went into a church top, I yell "I want to surrender come get me!" (Umiko). My plan was to bait their men into storm this church, which is great for close combat, as its small and I can fight them one by one, and in the meantime, while they are coming, I can snipe them, in the rooftop. Looks like I got the attention of a squad of 15 soldiers. I spotted them 700 meters away; it was time to get some snipes before they get closer to me. Bang, the first one fall, I pull the bolt to load the second shot, Bang, there felled other one. The other 13 soldiers took cover; they were terrified for the fact that I shot his leader. Looks like I got some attention, as I look into the other direction I see 2 squads were ready to fight me. I could not snipe any of the squads, otherwise I would be shot back, this might be difficult this time, I think I will not pass any further than this, I might have killed a full regiment, but this time it's not privates they are from LL resistance, they are elites.

Meanwhile I was ready to receive the enemy squad, the church was silent, and dark. A minute of silence has passed, me, myself and my gun was in that church, even my bones could feel the terror that was in that room…

For some moment the church was lightened with a green light, what is that? I never seen such thing, and out of nowhere. I go closer to inspect what that light is. "Daughter, I know you are facing terror, I know you don't honor any fidelity to the king, I know you are a loner, I know you trust nobody but yourself, I know you do know the art of war, I know you have talent, I know you are feeling bad to be in this church. But I tell you, if you want to get out this one alive you might have to pray in this church. This world is not about the things you only see. Look at me I am your father that died 15 years ago." (Spirit). As I heard those words, my mind turned blank, any word I learned so far looks like have been disappeared, and even stranger I felt like this world was a lie, for years I have never been into those things of mythology, but just by the fact of seeing my father here, looks like a proof of his existence. "Father, I want to tell you something" (Umiko), as a said that phrase I started to be really nervous, I felt like the next words I would say would be the most important ones, "I have always loved you, dad, and mom too. You two are the cause that I am here, u two are the cause that I want to avenge you. I want to revenge, I will revolt at some time against the king, but always remember this words dad, I love you!" (Umiko) , I felt relived for a moment, " Daughter, no matter what you, no matter what will happen to you, I will always be on your side, eternally, you are my daughter anyways, now get ready, because looks like you will have friends coming" (Spirit).

I was sat in Seiza position with my weapon in hand, looks like I was fooled by that spirit, but I had the opportunity, after all this years of speaking with my father, for that moment I didn't felt lonely, I fell grateful for my dad visiting me in this world. But now, I must get up and get ready to fight. As I wanted to get up, my legs wanted to refuse from getting me up, my will was to be sat down speaking with my dad, who knows it might be the last time, oh gosh I am so dependent on my dad.

"STORM!" (Resistance member), Looks like they are coming. They breached the door and quickly the dark silent church, was converted into a noisy one. I hided myself in a curt, read to ambush that first squad. I looked down in my Arisuka and my bayonet, my hands were shaking I had an adrenaline rush there


End file.
